Start of Something Good
by isolateandmedicate
Summary: Takes place after "New Year's Eve" when Farkle tells everyone about Riley's secret. How will Lucas react and will they be able over come this news. RUCAS LUCAYA friendship. Maybe some Smackle in later chapters


Disclaimer: I own nothing that is all

A/N: This is my first Girl Meets World fic so take it easy on me. Takes place right after "New Year's Eve" since the writers want to make us wait until who knows when to find out if we will have Rucas or Lucaya.

" _Riley still loves Lucas."_ She heard Farkle say. There it was the words she was too afraid to say Farkle had said them for her. She could feel her world begin to slowly crumble at her feet as the silence got louder and louder. She slowly took a few steps forward and turned to wish every a happy new year hoping that maybe just maybe…no one heard Farkle but…as she turned around she saw two pairs of eyes staring back at her. One had a look of hurt, anger and confusion the other…had a look that she was unsure of and it was the look that hurt her the most. She looked at Farkle who gave her and apologetic look she wanted so badly to yell at him for telling her secret but…he was right Maya and Lucas both had a right to know the truth. She stood there trying to figure out what she should do next as everyone began to leave. She walked over to the bench and sat there not knowing what to say or do as Maya joined her on the bench Maya gave her a sympathetic look Riley let out the breath that she had been holding in well…at least Maya wasn't mad at her. Then there was Lucas she gave him a small look as he sat between the two girls not knowing what he should do. The three of them sat there in silence unsure of what was going to happen. "It's midnight." Maya simply stated. Riley couldn't take it anymore she felt that she was going to lose it if she didn't get out of here soon. She wasn't ready to face all this yet she needed time. "I…I…can't." She said quickly getting up leaving Maya and Lucas sitting there confused.

MPOV

Wow…was really the only thought she could form after hearing Farkle's words. Riley was still in love with Lucas. It really didn't surprise her after all she had known long ago that Riley was in love with him but…she was too afraid to admit it because she didn't want to hurt Maya. She wasn't mad at Riley for feeling what she felt you can't help what you feel. The thing that hurt more than anything was she did not trust her enough to come out and say it. She should've known something was up in Texas when Riley and made that lame you're my brother speech. She knew she was doing it only to make Maya happy because she thought Maya had feelings for Lucas. Yeah…she thought it too but…the more time she spent with Lucas the more she realized her feelings were not what she thought they were. Of course she cared about Lucas and yeah she loved him…but not the way Riley did. Also…she knew Lucas didn't feel that way towards her there was only one girl he could ever feel that way about and that was Riley. She watched as her friend walked away she wanted so badly to chase after her and tell her everything was going to be ok but…she knew she wasn't that person. She looks over at Lucas "What?" He says shrugging his shoulders Maya let out a small laugh it was kind of cute at how clueless he could be at times.

"Go." She says getting up and motioning to the door.

"You coming?" He asked as he held the door open.

"Na…this is all yours Huckleberry." She shakes her head knowing that this is the right thing.

"Ok…" He gives her a smile and goes to find Riley.

RPOV

Riley was upstairs in her room sitting in the bay window the place that represented so much to her. It was the place that made her feel safe and her and Maya would sit here for hours and talk about everything including Lucas. Riley let out a small smile at the thought of Lucas. She was so confused right now normally she would be sitting here with Maya and she would tell her how she needed to stop being afraid and tell Lucas exactly how she felt no matter the outcome. But…there was no Maya to talk to she couldn't talk to Farkle considering he was the one that caused this whole mess to begin with. If he would've just given her more time like she wanted things would still be the same. Maya would be blissfully happy with Lucas and well as for Riley she wasn't sure yet but…eventually her feelings would've faded and she would've moved on and everything in their fragile world would be the same. She really wasn't even sure of her feelings until Farkle made a big deal of her whole brother sister speech in Texas. She was perfectly content stepping back and letting Maya figure out her feelings for Lucas. Riley's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She wiped the small tear that had fallen and took a deep breath trying to regain some composure. She knew that whoever was on the other side of the door were one of two people and she really wasn't ready to face either one but…she knew if she didn't let them in that one of them would crawl through the window. "Come in." Her she said her voice cracking.

"Is everything ok honey?" Her mom said taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah." She said faking a smile.

"Care to talk about it?" Topanga asked as she brushed a strand of hair out her face.

"Not really." Riley shakes her head trying her hardest to keep the tears at bay.

"It's Lucas and Maya isn't it?" Topanga asked noticing the tension earlier. Riley just shakes her head. She knew it was impossible to hide anything from her mom.

"Everything is such a mess. And…I don't know what to do. Why are feelings so messy?" She says as she lays her head in her mom's lap.

"Well…honey that is because you are fourteen and all these feelings you guys are having are new and well…hard to figure out. It's part of growing up." Topanga does her best to comfort her daughter.

"Well…I don't want to grow up." She pouts.

"Sorry as much as we don't want you to grow up either unfortunately you are growing up. Does this have anything to do with the whole you're my brother thing you have with Lucas?" She asks trying to figure out what was going on.

"Farkle told everyone on the roof that I still love Lucas." Riley tells her as she stares out into space.

"Well…that's not a bad thing honey." She says knowing that there is more to this.

"It's the worst thing that could happen!" Riley quickly sits up.

"I thought he liked you too?" Topanga asked trying to figure this all out.

"Maya has feelings for him. Even if he did like me that way I couldn't do that to Maya she is a sister to me. Can you just make this go away please?" Riley asks placing her head on Topanga's shoulder.

"Honey I can't just make this all go away. This is something you have to talk to both of them about." She tells her.

"What if he likes me more than Maya? And what if Maya never talks to me again and what if I lose Lucas because we break up and end up hating each other? I can't lose them both." Riley says in her usual over dramatic way. Topanga tries to her hardest to not laugh.

"Ok…first off Riley take a deep breath and slow down. Secondly you guys are the closest group of friends I have ever seen and I know for a fact that Maya could never hate you not because of some boy and well Lucas I think you under estimate him. That boy is head over heels for you I don't think he could ever hate you." She tells her trying to give her some kind of reassurance but…she knew there were only two people who could do that and well…they were not here so she did her best.

"H…How do you know he loves me?" Riley asked confused.

"Because he looks at you just like your father does." She tells her.

"Really? You think Lucas is in love with me too?" She asked hopeful. Topanga paused for a minute knowing she had to choose her words carefully. Even though she was about one hundred percent sure Lucas was indeed in love with Riley she didn't want to give her hope if there was some chance he wasn't.

"Riley I think that this is something that you and Lucas need to talk about." She says to her.

"What about Maya?" She knew Maya had feelings for Lucas and if Lucas had feelings for Riley still. She knew Maya would be hurt and she couldn't do that to her.

"Well…you need to talk to her too." Topanga simply says. Riley nods her head knowing her mom was right.

"Thanks." Riley says feeling slightly better as she gives her mom a hug.

"I told you that I am always here for you." Topanga smiles as she gets up to give her daughter some space.

"Mom…could you just sit here with me." Riley asks

"Sure." Topanga says giving her a smile and resuming her seat next to her.

LPOV

Riley is still in love with him? Lucas thought as he sat between the two girls not knowing what to do or say. The silence is overwhelming why wasn't someone saying something? He looked over at Riley who was contently staring at something on the ground. Why now of all times was she unable to speak? He looks over at Maya who just gives him a head nod. Ughh…not Maya too he thought as both girls just sat there in silence. It didn't make sense if Riley was still in love with him she wouldn't have dated Charlie or pushed me to go out with Maya or would she? He thought back to when they were in Texas and Riley gave him the whole brother sister speech. Why would she tell him that if she was in love with him? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks Riley was bowing out because Maya was into him. Why would she do that? He let out a small sigh as Maya broke the silence. It was a simple statement but it was one that held way too much meaning. He saw Riley get up and walk away he wanted so badly to go after her but…for some reason he couldn't get his feet to move it was like they were glued to the cement. "What?" He asked as he could feel the weight of Maya's stare on him.

"Go." She says getting up and motioning to the door

"You coming?" He asked as he held the door open.

"Na…this is all yours Huckleberry." He chuckles at the nickname she has given him. She was right he needed to find Riley and try to talk to her.

"Ok…" He gives her a smile and goes to find Riley.

Now he was standing in front of her bedroom door more nervous than when they went out on their first date. He took a deep breath and slowly raised his hand to open the door.

"Hey." He nervously said as he looked at Riley leaning against her mom. He could tell she had been crying.

"Hey…" Riley said softly.

"You know what? I think I am going to give you two some privacy." She said knowing that this was the only way they were going to get through this. "Happy new year Lucas." Topanga said as she left the two teenagers alone.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked not sure of what to do. Riley gave him a slight nod as he sat down next to her. He nervously placed his palms on his jeans mostly because they were sweating like crazy. He really wasn't sure why he was so nervous they had sat like this before many times but…this time was different.

"Did everyone leave?" She said breaking the silence.

"Ya…" Lucas chuckled to himself. Of all the things she could say right now this was it.

"Oh." She simply said.

"So…do you want to talk about it?" Lucas asked knowing that she wasn't going to bring it up.

"Lucas there is nothing to talk about." She naïvely said.

"So we're not going to talk about the fact that you're still in love with me?" There it was the million dollar question of the night. Riley felt like she was suffocating it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room and all that was left was those simple yet dangerous words hanging over their heads. Riley looked him in the eyes her heart was screaming "Yes Lucas I still love you!" but her mind….was telling her this was a bad idea. She couldn't take it anymore she had to get out of here.

"I…I…have to go." Riley starts to get up but something or should she say someone is stopping her.

"No…you're not going to run away from me this time." Lucas says getting up and closing the space between them.

"Lucas please let me go I need to get out of here." She can feel the panic rising in her as he moves closer towards her.

"Fine." He simply says as he cups her face with his hands and brings it towards him. "I will let you go if you can look me in the eye and tell me Farkle was lying. If you can do that then we can put this whole mess behind us and go back to being like we were." He says staring her in the eyes he already knew the answer but…he wanted to hear her say it. Riley stood there trapped in is gaze she knew that she had to tell him the truth Farkle was right the lying had to stop and right now Lucas gave her no choice.

"Fine…Farkle was right I still love you." She says throwing her hands up in frustration. "Happy now?" Lucas grabs her by the waist and pulls her into a kiss. At first she protests but as he deepens the kiss she can feel herself begin to melt into him. Sure they had kissed before but…this kiss was different it was one of want and need it was passionate yet…soft and gentle. It was like they both knew exactly what the other was thinking in that one kiss.

"I love you too." Lucas says his voice is thick.

"You do?" Riley says still trying to catch her breath from their kiss.

"Riley I have loved you since the day you literally fell into my lap." They both laugh at this.

"What about Maya?" Riley's face falls at the thought of her best friend.

"What about her?" He asked not understanding what Riley is trying to say.

"Well…she has feelings for you and I don't want to hurt her." She tells him.

"Maya is the one that told me to come after you." Riley is shocked by what he just told her.

"Yep I'm the one who told Ranger Rick her to go after you." Riley hears Maya says as she climbs through the window and sits by the window.

"Maya I…I…thought you had feelings for Lucas? Why would you tell him to come after me?" Riley asked confused as to why she would do that.

"They weren't real." Maya shrugs as Riley gives her a look.

"So you faked having feelings for Lucas?" Riley asked.

"No I had feelings for him but…they weren't the same. I never had a chance." Maya simply says.

"What does that mean?" Lucas finally says.

"What it means is…you two have a love that is pure and innocent it is a love that has no bounds it's the love that so many spend their whole lives finding and you two managed to find it at fourteen. I know adults think we don't know what love is and we are too young they may be right but…I look at my two best friends and this is what I believe love is." Maya could feel tears forming in her eyes she had to stop herself before she got too sappy and ruined her reputation.

"Is Maya Hart going soft on us?" Lucas teases.

"No…"Maya gains her composure as she gets up and punches Lucas in the arm.

"Oww…that hurt." He says rubbing his arm where she hit him.

"Good…thought I was losing my touch." She says straighten herself up.

"Aww….Maya likes us?" Riley says moving towards Maya with a goofy grin on her face.

"No….go…go…away. Lucas help me?" Maya tries to run away from Riley knowing exactly what she is about to do.

"Sorry Maya." He says as they both pull her into a hug.

"Ok…ok…fine yes I like you both now can you two get off me." She says pushing them away. It wasn't that she didn't like the hugging she did but she had a reputation to up hold.

"Fine." Riley and Lucas say in unison as they release Maya.

"So Maya and I get the bed and you ranger Rick get the floor." Maya says plopping down on the bed.

"Actually I think I am going to head home. I don't think Mr. Matthews would be all that please if he woke up to me in here." He explains.

"Ya…you're right." Maya says.

"See you tomorrow?" Lucas says looking at Riley.

"Sure." She says not sure what to do.

"It's fine you two can kiss each other I'm not going to go all crazy." Maya tells them breaking the tension.

"Bye." Riley says giving him a small kiss.

"I love you." Lucas says opening the door.

"I love you too." Riley says as she closes the door.

"So…you going to let Farkle off the hook now?" Maya asked as Riley laid on the bed.

"Maybe…" Of course she was going to but right now she wasn't about to let anything ruin the feeling she had at this moment.


End file.
